The Ultimate GPokeDam Battle
by Rika Hitoshi
Summary: A Gundam Wing/G Gundam/Pokemon fic. What happens when two authors combine the outmost stupidty from three anime's and create an all out battle between them? GPOKEDAM! Can you handle it? R&R, flame if ya want to!
1. Episode One Meet Us!

The Ultimate GPokéDam Battle!  
  
By: Chii Levi Maxwell & Rika Hitoshi  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, G Gundam, Pokémon or Chobits or any other anime/manga/videogame character that makes an appearance! All rights belong to the authors and deeda daa! Also quick note! :: :: Means action! (( )) Means a thought! In addition, whenever you see a long line of ~~~^~~~^~~~ that means a change in scene or part of the plot, like a short commercial takes place ::hint hint::! Get it, got it, good! Please send reviews!  
  
Chapter 1: ::Chii puts on eye patch and speaks:: Meet the hosts and fighters! An amazing battle is about to being, ::Chii rips off the eye patch and jumps up:: Ready? Goooooo!  
  
Rika(R): Welcome to the 1st ever GPokéDam battle! I am your host Rika Hitoshi here with Chii Levi Maxwell and our special co host Sumomo!  
  
Chii(C): It looks like things are going to be very interesting.  
  
R: Yep, and it looks like it's going to be a beautiful day out here in the stadium located in the middle of nowhere!  
  
Sumomo(S): Yes it is masters! Should Sumomo display the data you inputted into me earlier?  
  
R: Sure Sumomo!  
  
S: Logging into files. ::goes into lil trance mode:: 500 files found! Should I load them all?  
  
C: ::blinks:: 500 hundred? There are only supposed to 100 files! Where'd the extra 400 come from??  
  
R: Heh heh ::sweat drop:: Umm Sumomo, open the ones that have "GPokéDam" as part of the title.  
  
S: Ok! Opening files. opening files. All files have been opened and loaded onto to main screen and computers!  
  
R: Thanks Sumomo! First up the list of fighters for each team!  
  
C: The first team is Team: Burning Finger! The fighters are:  
Argo Gulskii  
Chibodee Crocket  
Domon Kasshu  
George de Sand  
Sai Sai Shi  
Schwarz Bruder :: Huge screens show the five fighters standing next to their gundam. Chibodee is yelling something about American's. Sai is waving to everyone happily. George is looking at a rose while Domon and Argo just lean against their gundam trying to ignore the crowd's annoying cheer's and banners for them. Schwarz is nowhere to be seen ::  
  
R: The second team is Team: Deathscythe! The fighters are:  
Chang Wu-fei  
Duo Maxwell  
Heero Yuy  
Quatre Raberba Winner  
Trowa Barton  
Zechs Marquise  
  
:: The camera's now pan over to the Wing team which shows Duo and Quatre happily waving to the crazed crowd that is now shouting "Duo Rocks!". Trowa is leaning against Heavy arms, eyeing Quatre a little. Heero is busily tapping away at his computer. Zechs is glaring at every fan girl who try's to touch him. Chang, well he's just yelling at the crowd to show him "True Justice!" ::  
  
S: And the final team is Team: PokéMasters! The fighters are:  
Jigglypuff  
Mew  
Pikachu  
Seel  
Torchic  
Vaporeon  
  
:: Each Pokémon is waving happily at the crowd, but are being ignored since everyone is still yelling, "Duo Rocks!" Jigglypuff is becoming angry and crying at the whole no attention thing and starts singing putting the small section of people behind her to sleep. Everyone now beings to chant "Jigglypuff Rocks!" out of fear. ::  
  
R: Man, I feel bad for those people.  
  
C: Chii does too.  
  
S: Should Sumomo show the file of who is battling who?  
  
C: Go right ahead Sumomo!  
  
R: Here is the battle bracket!  
  
::The screen goes blanks and then shoes a small square containing a SD picture of the fighter. Duo's is amazingly cute.::  
  
C: The first round will be composed of Gundam Fighters VS Pokemon! Here is the list!  
  
1st Round - Heero Yuy VS Torchic :: Heero looks up from hearing his name being called and looks around. Looking at the screen he narrows his eyes "Mission Accepted." ::  
  
2nd Round - Sai Sai Shi VS Vaporeon  
  
:: Sai blinks and spots his opponent and waves! The Vaporeon thinks it's an evil gesture and traps Sai in a huge bubble. Chibodee and George start cracking up. ::  
  
3rd Round - Quatre Raburba Winner VS Mew  
  
:: The Mew smiles cheerfully at Quatre who smiles back. Trowa senses some insecurity and sends a death glare at the pale pink Pokémon, scaring it. Quatre then scolds Trowa for scaring the poor pink little thing. ::  
  
4th Round - Chibodee Crocket VS Seel  
  
:: Chibodee glares at the Seel angrily, "This is a joke right?!" the Seel takes the glare as a threat and soon Chibodee is in a bubble too. Sai and George start cracking up and Chibodee crosses his arms. ::  
  
5th Round - Domon Kasshu VS Pikachu  
  
:: Domon shows his King of Hearts crest to the yellow rodent, "I will defeat you with these hands of mine!" Pikachu tilts it's head and shrugs and wonders off to talk with Mew. Domon's growls a little, "Hey! Don't you dare ignore me!!!" ::  
  
6th Round - Chang Wu-fei VS Jigglypuff  
  
:: Chang's eye twitches, "What kind of justice is this?!" Jigglypuff waves at Chang happily who tosses a bucket at it, knocking it over. "Take that!" Duo walks over and hits Chang upside his head, "There is no justice in hitting the opponent when not in battle Chang." Chang's eyes both start twitching, "And what would you know?!" ::  
  
R: Wow! Doesn't that lineup sound great? The battles will begin tomorrow and then the other two brackets will be announced at further notice.  
  
C: See you next time!  
  
S: WAAAA!! MASTERS!!!  
  
:: Rika and Chii look over to see Psyduck trying to eat Sumomo ::  
  
S: SUMOMO IS NOT FOOD!!!!  
  
:: Duo walks up and kicks the Psyduck into outer space, saving Sumomo::  
  
S: Thank you! Thank you!  
  
Duo(D): No prob.  
  
S: Thank you! Thank you! ::takes out tambourine and starts doing a thank you dance::  
  
D: Wow, it's cute and dances.  
  
R: Sumomo never did a "Thank You" dance for me before.  
  
C: Really, I've gotten a "Thank You" dance  
  
R: Am I the only one?  
  
C: Chii does not know, well later days!  
  
R: Tino?  
  
C: Haku!  
  
End End! R: Please Review! Flame if you want. C: We want to be flamed? R: I guess so, I mean it shows we did something wrong. S: Flames are Scary!! 


	2. Episode Two Heero's Mission & Sai's Swim...

The Ultimate GPokéDam Battle!  
  
By: Chii Levi Maxwell & Rika Hitoshi  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing, G Gundam, Pokémon or Chobits or any other anime/manga/videogame character that makes an appearance! All rights belong to the authors and deeda daa! Get it, got it, good! Please send reviews!  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Chapter 2: ::Chii puts on eye patch and speaks:: Welcome back everyone! Now that you all have found out a little about the fighters the battle is about to begin! These next rounds will show the truth strengths of a few of the chosen fighters. It is time to start the first battles. ::Chii rips off eye patch and jumps up:: Ready? Goooooo!  
  
Domon: Heero's Mission and Sai's Swimming Lesson. Attack of the small ones!  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Rika (R): First round if Heero Yuy VS Torchic! Are the fighters ready?  
  
::Heero closes his laptop and climbs into Wing Gundam while the Pokémon stares up at the giant mecha::  
  
Sumomo (S): FIGHTTTTTTTT! ::Does little dance::  
  
::Heero tries to step on Torchic but it dodges the foot of Wing and starts making a face as if it's constipated::  
  
R: What's wrong with Torchic??  
  
Chii (C): Chii ::Shrugs::  
  
::Torchic then breathes a large flame and it hits Wing Gundam square in the head::  
  
S: Masters! Sumomo has identified Torchic's attack! It's called Ember, a high power fire attack!  
  
::The head of the Gundam goes up in flames. The crowd starts screaming while Heero swings the mecha's arms over it head to beat the small creature up::  
  
C: The head of the Gundam is still in tact!  
  
R: It's just kind of . . . crispy  
  
::Wing Gundam is finally under control thanks to Heero Yuy as he proceeds to shoot Torchic with his Twin Buster Rifles::  
  
C: Poor Birdy! He's so small and innocent!  
  
S: Yes, masters! Why does the little birdy deserve that?!  
  
R: Well. . . I'm not sure. Why?  
  
::Heero pops up on Vid screen and says "Because it is my mission" and then torches Torchic with the third blast of his Rifles and a high kick::  
  
C: And the battle is won by HEERO YUY!  
  
R: WAIT! ::Points::  
  
::Torchic is glaring up at the gundam and it begins to glow brightly. Everyone in the stadium shields their eyes and when the light fades away.::  
  
R: I don't believe it!  
  
S: Sumomo doesn't either, mostly because Sumomo doesn't understand!  
  
R: It evolved! Torchic has become Combuskin!  
  
C: Wow, it's really ugly.  
  
S: Masters! Combuskin is preparing to do Overheat!  
  
C: Is it legal for the Pokemon to evolve?  
  
R: I dunno, I'm only an MC, not a rulebook.  
  
S: ::blows her whistle:: MASTERS!!  
  
::Combuskin begins to glow red and huge towers of fire jet out at Wing Gundam. Heero quickly jumps out before the fire towers hit the gundam and it explodes.::  
  
R: Combuskin WINS!  
  
C: YAY!  
  
S: Birdyyyyy! ::Does little "Victory" dance::  
  
R: Stay tuned for our next battle!  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Heero (H): I have failed.  
  
::Heero sulks in a corner while Chii bounce over to him::  
  
C: It's okay, Heero. You still have another chance! ::Tackles and clings to him::  
  
H: I still failed.  
  
::Heero gives into Chii's cuteness (I mean, who wouldn't. Anyone who watches Chobits should know!) and hugs her back. This pop-ups on the vid screen and Relena notices and runs over::  
  
Relena (Re): How could you?!  
  
::Both Chii and Heero stare up at her. Chii confused as always, Heero looking like normal.all quiet and non-caring::  
  
H: I failed.  
  
Re: GET OFF! ::Throws Chii back into the box where Rika and Sumomo are::  
  
C: Chii!  
  
::Chii waves at Rika and Sumomo as she flies thru the window and into her seat. They wave back::  
  
R: Whoa. She's gotten really strong. Good aim too!  
  
S: Masters! The battles! THE BATTLES!  
  
R: Yes, yes! We must continue the battles! Heh heh. . .  
  
C: The next battle is Sai Sai Shi VS Vaporeon  
  
R: Will the next fighters please enter the battlegrounds!  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
::Vaporeon walks onto the battlefield and sits there waiting idly. Sai Sai Shi gets into his Dragon Gundam and is put into his battle suit::  
  
V: Vaporeon!  
  
Sai: I'm not going to lose this!  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
R: Ok, the fighters appear ready.  
  
C: They sure do! I wonder who'll win.  
  
S: Masters, can Sumomo start the battle?  
  
R: Yes Sumomo go ahead.  
  
S: ::nods:: OK! Sai Sai Shi VS Vaporeon! Ready? GO!  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
::Sai Sai Shi charges at Vaporeon who jumps up onto his gundam's head and does a small dance::  
  
Sai: Hey!! ::tries to knock the pokemon off with his hands, but ends up using the tail of the head piece and sends Vaporeon to the ground::  
  
V: Vapo.reon. ::slowly stands back up::  
  
Sai: Sorry, but you won't see my go down as easily like that poor skilled pilot who went before me. I will defeat you!  
  
::Heero is seen in the background glaring at the Dragon Gundam and the other members of his team holding him back::  
  
V: VAPOREON!!! ::Vaporeon opens its mouth and sends out tons of bubbles at Dragon Gundam::  
  
Sai: Heh, like those bubbles are gonna stop me!  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
C: Oooh, what pretty bubbles!  
  
R: Sumomo can you identify that attack, please?  
  
S: Of course Masters!! ::computer noises:: Sumomo has the attack! It's called Bubble beam, a powerful blast of bubbles!  
  
R: Can it actually do damage?  
  
C: OOOH! Pretty Ice Bubbles!!!  
  
S/R: What?!  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
::Vaporeon's normal bubbles had become huge spheres of ice that rammed against Dragon Gundam violently::  
  
Sai: Ahhh!!  
  
V: Vaporeon!!! Vaporeon!!!  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
S: Masters! Dragon Gundam has sustained serious damage from that last attack. It even has a hole near in the entrance to the cockpit!  
  
R: How?! They are like ice cubes compared to the size of the Gundam!  
  
C: Amazing the strength of these tiny pitiful creatures.  
  
S: Master look, Vaporeon is launching it's Water Gun attack!  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
V: Vapo---reon!!!!  
  
::A large stream of water flies towards the Gundam and enters the cockpit through the hole::  
  
Sai: Oh no! The cockpit is flooding and I can't swim!!  
  
::The Gundam flails around dangerously and amazingly manages to kick Vaporeon sending it into the ground completely knocked out::  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
S: Ding! Ding! Ding! Battle Over! Battle Over!  
  
C: The winner is Sai Sai Shi and the Dragon Gundam!!  
  
R: What an amazing battle!  
  
S: Indeed masters.  
  
C: So what now?  
  
R: How about getting lunch?  
  
S: Sounds good!  
  
C: Can we get Tai?  
  
R: I wanted Burger King though.  
  
S: Lets get Cuban!  
  
C: Tai!  
  
R: BK!  
  
S: ::blows whistle:: Masters! We need to close!  
  
C/R: Right!  
  
C: Remember to tune in tomorrow the rest of these Gundam Pokémon battles!  
  
R: Yes, some amazing battles are yet to come.  
  
C: So later days!!  
  
R: Tino!!  
  
C: No, Haku!!  
  
S: Bai! Bai!  
  
End!  
  
R: Remember! Send Reviews! C: Yes, Chii likes the reviews! S: Don't flame! Flames are scary like Rika! R: What? I am not scary! S: SCARY!! 


End file.
